


untitled wreckers cuddle puddle

by hyperandrogenism



Series: "golden age" of the wreckers [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers, Team Bonding, its meant to be platonic but if you interpret it as romantic thats fine too, yes i romanticize the wreckers, yes im valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperandrogenism/pseuds/hyperandrogenism
Summary: honestly im only posting this so one of my friends can read it lmao
Series: "golden age" of the wreckers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158860
Kudos: 5





	untitled wreckers cuddle puddle

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im only posting this so one of my friends can read it lmao

Springer has  _ no idea _ what he's gotten himself into.

The Wreckers are supposed to be mean, rough, violent. That's what Kup had warned him about when he got word that he was on the shortlist. But they're  _ not _ . He's walked in on too many  _ cuddle puddles _ —that's truly the only way he can describe them, bizarre as it may be—to believe the Wreckers are what the other Autobots say they are.

At first he'd stammered an apology and darted out of the room, hearing the other Wreckers laughing behind him at his alarm. But he'd gotten curious about what they actually do when they're all on the common room floor together.

It starts with someone, usually Roadbuster, carrying blankets and pillows into the common room of the  _ Debris _ . Then Impactor starts helping him, and they pull the cushions off of the couches to make a better nest. That's usually the point that Springer takes his leave at, but today he stays and awkwardly watches as the other Wreckers settle in.

Finally, everything is in place, and the other Wreckers curl and cuddle together like nine parts of one whole. Impactor is in the middle, with Roadbuster at his back and Sandstorm in his arms. Twin Twist and Topspin are lying on Broadside's chest behind Sandstorm, all under their own blanket. Rack'n'Ruin are between Impactor and Roadbuster, using Roadbuster's legs as pillows and Impactor's as props for their own legs. Whirl has his back against Roadbuster's, already half asleep with his optic almost off.

"If you wanna join us, you can," Roadbuster offers over his shoulder once he has Impactor pulled close against his chest. Springer knows they're all aware of his presence, they were just waiting for the right time to invite him in.

"It's team bonding," Impactor adds, not looking up, "It's not an order, you don't have to, but it's what we do."

Springer hesitates. It feels like a trap, a test, to see if he's a  _ real _ Wrecker. But if it was, would they all be here? Would they have tried so many times to trick him? None of them, except maybe Whirl and Sandstorm, seem like cuddling mecha.

"Okay," he says finally, "But I don't know if I'll fit."

"You will. We'll make room." Impactor gives Sandstorm a little shove to rouse him, and Sandstorm scoots to the side with a grumble.

Springer stands up, more eagerly than he'd tried for, and slips his way in carefully, lying down facing Impactor. He almost jumps out of his plating when Sandstorm presses right up against his back and wraps one arm around his middle, but he settles quickly. Impactor tugs the blanket up over Springer, then Springer sets his helm down on the pillow Impactor was using.

Impactor turns over to have his back to Springer, facing Roadbuster and pressing their chests together as much as they can, and Springer knows it's an expression of trust. He's _ trusted _ , by  _ Impactor _ , and it feels surprisingly good. He sighs and relaxes a bit more.

It's warm, and surprisingly comfortable for lying on the floor. It doesn't feel nearly as cramped as Springer thought it would. Sandstorm's arm is a nice weight around Springer's waist. The only sounds are their systems whirring and rumbling and their vents; the Wreckers all know each other too well to need words. For the first time, Springer feels excited and not scared to be integrated into the team.

Sandstorm is already half asleep against his back and Springer settles happily into the warm pile with a smile.


End file.
